Who's the Daddy?
by langstonlover
Summary: AU Where the Regulators have all been pardoned by the Governor and are all living on John Tunstall's farm. Billy Bonney gets pregnant after taking part in an intimate, open relationship with all of the other boys, which makes the identity of the baby's father a mystery. How will this change life for the Regulators? Read to find out Feedback Please :)


"I'm What!?" An angry and confused William H. Bonney shouted at the doctor. "I said, you're pregnant, Billy." The doctor repeated. "Yer talkin' out yer ass!" Billy snapped. "I ain't pregnant! I'm a man!" The doctor shook his head. "Men can get pregnant too, Billy. It's actually pretty common." Billy sat back, his blue eyes wide still, but with fear now instead of anger. "How?" He demanded. The doctor glanced at him. "Same way a woman gets pregnant." He told the young outlaw. Billy sighed and cupped a hand to his face. "God..." He moaned. "What am I gonna do..." The doctor shrugged. "At least the Governor pardoned you and you ain't a wanted man no more. That'll make it easier." He said. Billy just sighed. "Yeah but I'm still not a very liked man around these parts. Pardon or no pardon." He replied. The doctor went around to the other side of the room to his filing cabinet. "Well whatever the case..." He said to Billy. "If I was in your situation the first thing I would do would be talk to the father." He glanced over at Billy and saw the guilty expression on his face. "Do you know who the father is, Billy?" He asked him. Billy gnawed at his lip. No he didn't know who the hell the father was. Though he did have a couple in mind that it could be. It made him feel like some kind of cheap whore to think about it, but in the past couple of months he'd laid with every member of his gang several times over. So he had five men to pick from. Dic, Charlie, Steve, Doc, or Chavez. He sighed as he looked back up at the doctor. "No, I don't." He admitted. "It's between the rest of the boys, but I don't have any clue which one." The doctor nodded. "Well, you'll find out soon enough. Unless the baby comes out a carbon copy of yerself." Billy just nodded and grabbed his hat to leave. "Yeah I guess..." He opened the door and dropped a couple of dollar bills on the front desk. "Thank's Doc." The doctor turned and waved. "My pleasure, Billy." He said. "You come back in a couple weeks ya hear! I wanna check up on ya every now and again." "Okay!" Billy hollered back as he walked out to the hitching post where the rest of the Regulators were waiting with their horses. "Well?" Dic asked. "We'll talk about it later." Billy replied, as he mounted his horse. "What do ya mean?" Steve asked, worriedly. "You ain't dyin' are ya?" "Dyin!?" Charlie panicked, not having heard the first part of the conversation. "Billy's Dyin'!?" "Quit yer hollerin', Charlie!" Doc told the other boy. "Billy's not dyin'...Are you, Billy?" "No! You numbskulls, I ain't dyin'!" Billy snapped at him. Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. "Then what the hell's wrong with ya?" Dic asked. "yiltsá." Chavez said, calmly as he rode up next to Billy. "Isn't that right, Billy." Billy looked up at him. Chavez had been teaching him the Navajo language and this happened to be one word he knew well. Billy nodded to Chavez. The others looked at the two, confused. "Billy, what's he blabberin' about?" Steve asked. Billy looked over at the other four. "I said, we'll talk about it later." He told them, firmly, before looking up at Chavez again. "We'll talk about it later." He repeated. Chavez nodded. Billy sighed. "Let's go home." He said to the others. "It's almost supper time. Im starvin'." He turned his horse east and kicked him into a gallop. The others followed, still confused about what was going on. ... The Regulators all sat on the front porch of John Tunstall's old house after they'd finished up with supper. Billy sat in the old wicker rocking chair, polishing his gun. He'd been quiet the whole night, and it was really worrying the others, even though they themselves had been quiet the entire evening as well. Nobody had talked hardly at all, except for when Charlie had asked Steve and Doc if they were up for a game of poker and pulled out his deck of cards. That's what the three of them were doing now, as everyone continued to sit in silence. Chavez was sitting on a wooden crate, with his back up against the side of the house as he sharpened his hunting knife. Dic, meanwhile was leaned back in one of the old chairs they kept out on the porch, sipping from a jug of whiskey and occasionally shooting glances over at Billy. This horribly awkward silence seemed to go on forever, until at one moment, while Dic was casting one of his confused stares over at Billy, the young outlaw happened to look over at him and the two made eye contact. Billy breathed out a long sigh. "Somethin' on yer mind, Dic?" He asked, quietly and calmly as he turned his attention back to cleaning his gun. Dic sat his jug of whiskey down on the porch with a thud, and stood up from his chair, his hand resting on his hips. "Yeah..." He said. "I wanna know why you still ain't told us what the Doctor said." He told Billy, the tone in his voice demanding an answer. Billy turned his head away and spit off the side of the porch before looking back at Dic. "I told you all when we left town. We'll talk about it later." He said, his voice still calm and quiet. "Well when the hell is "Later", Billy?" Dic demanded. The others all turned their heads to look at the two boys. "It's whenever I damn well decide that I wanna talk about it." Billy replied, still seeming so calm and collected as he kept his voice even and quiet before returning his attention once again to his gun and ignoring Dic, who was still standing, with his hands on his hips, glaring annoyed at Billy. If you didn't have any clue about the situation you'd hardly think there was anything wrong by the way Billy acted now. But of course, Billy was always great under pressure. "We can't just sit around and wait for you to buck up enough to tell us, Billy." Dic snapped. Billy sighed and continued cleaning his gun. "Get back to yer drinkin', Dic." He said, quietly and calmly, not even looking up at the other boy this time. "Your a lot less bitchy when you're drunk." Dic gave Billy an angry look. "Why, you little son of a bitch..." He growled. "Maybe He doesn't need to tell you." Chavez's voice suddenly interrupted. Everyone, including Billy turned to look at him. Chavez was still sitting on the wooden crate, leaning back against the house and keeping his full attention on the knife he was sharpening. "Maybe you all just need to stop being so stupid and think on it a little harder." Dic looked back at Billy for a moment, and then turned back to Chavez. "What the hell are you talkin' about, Chavez?" He asked. The Navajo boy looked up at the rest of them. "Chavez, don't." Billy warned him. "Think about it." Chavez told them all. "He's always up bright and early every morning, throwing up by the hog pen. He's been eating enough to feed an army, and on top of that the things he craves are some of the most disgusting things I've ever heard of, and I know that if everything was fine and well Billy would never touch anything like that." "You shut up, Chavez!" Billy shouted, tears starting to form in his eyes. Chavez nodded and went back to sharpening his knife in silence. "I won't say anything more." He promised Billy. "But this is something that we all need to know, Billy...You need to tell them now." Billy's eyes softened and he looked at the other boys. They all looked confused, except of course for Chavez, who had known all along what had been ailing Billy for the past few weeks. He knew he needed to tell them, but he was afraid. Afraid of what they might think of him when they found out. "Ya know..." Doc spoke up. "Come to think of it I've noticed Billy actin' real strange the last couple weeks. He cries at things now. I don't know about you boys but I've never seen Billy cry before." Billy looked away from them. "Yeah..." Steve said. "He's gets real mad out of nowhere too. One minute he'll be bawlin' over somethin' then the next he's yellin' at ya for no reason." Dic glanced over at Billy. "Mornin' sickness? Food cravings? Mood swings?...Billy if I didn't know any better I'd think you were..." Dic stopped when he saw a tear go rolling down Billy's cheek. "Oh my God..." Dic muttered. "You're..." "You're Pregnant!" Charlie suddenly blurted out. "Billy's Pregnant!" Billy got up from his rocking chair and stormed into the house, slamming the door behind him. "God dammit, Charlie" Dick cursed quietly at the other boy. "Now see what you've done." Charlie frowned. "I'm sorry." He said, sadly, his eyes resembling those of a puppy that someone had just kicked. "I didn't mean to upset him." Dic sighed. "It's fine, Charlie..." He said. "I'm sorry I snapped at ya." Suddenly they all began to here Billy sobbing from inside the house. Dic sighed. "I'm gonna go talk to him." He said, before opening the front door and walking inside. Charlie wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. The others didn't realize just how much it hurt him when they yelled at him. "Awe, come on now, Charlie." Doc said, putting an arm around Charlie's shoulders. "Why don't ya come out to the bunkhouse with me? I'll give ya something that'll make ya feel better." Charlie nodded. "Yeah..." He choked. "Sounds good...Let's go..." Doc nodded and got up with Charlie. "See you boys in the mornin'." He said to the other two who were still sitting on the porch. "Guess it's just you and me Chavez." Steve said, kicking at one of the posts on the porch with his boot. "Yep..." Chavez replied, continuing to work on his knife. Steve sighed and looked up at the young Navajo. "Just you and me..." He said again. "All alone..." "You wanna fool around in the hayloft don't you?" Chavez asked, never once looking up from his knife. "Hell yes I do." Steve admitted. Chavez grinned and sighed, pretending to be put out by this, when really he wanted it just as much. "Alright." He agreed, getting up and walking off in the direction of the barn. "Let's go." Steve smiled wickedly and licked his lips as he got up and followed Chavez, leaving the porch vacant for the night. ... "Billy?" Dic called softly as he tapped on Billy's bedroom door. "Go away, Dic!" Billy snapped at him from inside the bedroom. Dic sighed. "Come on, Billy." He tried again. "I just wanna talk." "Well I don't!" Billy shouted back. "Leave me be!" Dic shook his head and leaned up against the wall. "Okay, Billy..." He said. "You win. I'm walkin' away." He stomped his boots a couple of times, making them sound quieter and quieter each time to give the illusion that he had walked away. He then stood back up against the wall, and to wait, and sure enough a few moments later, the door to the bedroom slowly creaked open and Billy stepped out a little ways to be sure he was gone. Dic seized his chance and grabbed the door knob, pulling it back all the way and holding the door open. Billy whipped around. "Dammit! Dic! Leave me alone!" Billy demanded, trying to pull the door shut again. "Nope..." Dic told him, trying to stay calm so he wouldn't upset Billy any further. "I'm coming in and we're gonna talk." "The hell you are." Billy snapped. "Get out of here! God dammit can't you see I wanna be alone!?" Dic grabbed Billy and lifted him off the ground before he could protest any further and carried him into his bedroom. "Put me down!" Billy screamed at him. "God dammit! Put me down!" "Alright." Dic agreed and laid Billy down on his bed. Billy his his face in one of his pillows to hide his tear soaked face. "Just go away, Dic..." He sobbed. "I wanna be alone." Dic shook his head. "I ain't gonna leave ya alone, Billy." He told him, reaching down and slowly running his fingers through the blonde outlaws hair. "Not tonight. You need me." Billy looked up at him angrily. "No I don't!" He snapped. "I ain't no woman! I don't need anyone!" Dic looked down into Billy's pretty blue eyes, understanding finally settling into his mind. "Is that what this is about?" He asked Billy. "Your afraid people will see you as less of a man?" Billy's lip quivered and he nodded. Dic could see the tears welling up in Billy's eyes again. "Commere'..." He said, holding out his arms. Billy sat up and fell forward into Dic's arms before he burst into tears. "I'm a fuckin' whore, Dic..." Billy sobbed. "This woulda never happened if I wasn't such a god damned whore!" Dic held him. "Hush up, Billy..." He told him. "Gettin' pregnant don't make ya whore." Billy just continued to sob. "I..I..fucked with everyone..." He choked out. "I don't...even know..who the father is...I'm a fuckin' whore!" Dic didn't really know how to comfort Billy right now, but he tried the best he could still. He cared about Billy, and he hated to see him like this. "Billy, by that logic all of us are whores." He chuckled a little. He wanted Billy to do the same. "We're all intimate with each other. You know that." Billy looked up for a second. "I doubt you all do it as much as me..." He choked, resting his head on Dic's shoulder. Dic grinned a little. "You do huh? Hell, Billy, I've fucked one of other boys almost every night for months. Most of the time it's a different one every night. Sometimes I take 'em two at a time. Doc and Steve double fuck Charlie at least twice a week. Chavez saves his weekends only for Steve but he fucks whoever wants it the rest of the week." Billy glanced up at Dic. "How do you know all these things?" He asked, suspiciously. Dic grinned mischievously at him. "People like to tell secrets in bed." He told him. "And like I've told ya, I've been with everybody too...Billy, callin' yerself a whore would be like callin' the ready of us whores too. We fuck each other just as much as you do. Hell, remember that time we all did it together? When we fogged up all the windows in the bunkhouse and just went fuckin' crazy with eachother? All six of us at the same time?" Billy managed a chuckled as he wiped his eyes. "God this is more of a whore house than Jane's place will ever dream of bein'." He said, quietly as he rested against Dick's chest. Dic just laughed. "You little bastard..." He growled, still smiling, as he made Billy sit up. "Commere'." Billy let himself fall into Dic's kiss. It had been too long. He hadn't been with Dic in over a week. He missed how his lips felt against his, missed how his tongue tasted in his mouth, missed how his cock rubbed against his own erection through their pants. But most of all, he missed the way Dic loved him so slow and tenderly. None of the boys wanted to admit who there's was, but they all had favorites out of the others when it came to fucking, and Dic was definitely Billy's favorite. "Up." Dic mumbled in his ear. Billy moaned and got up on his knees. Dic did the same and pulled both their shirts off before leaning in and licking at Billy's nipples. Billy moaned and twisted his fingers into Dic's slick, black hair. "Fuck...Dic..." He muttered. "Not just yet." Dic whispered to him, chuckling as he moved back up and slid his tongue back into Billy's mouth. This kissed for a long while until finally Dic decided that he wanted more than just Billy's mouth. "Turn over." He mumbled, between kisses. Billy pulled away from Dic's mouth and got down on his hands and knees, raising his ass up for Dic to fuck him. Dic reached over into Billy's nightstand and grabbed the lubricant and a condom. Quickly he rolled the condom on and coated his cock up with lube, spreading the excess around Billy's asshole. He got onto his knees and pulled Billy back toward him by his hips, before placing his cock at Billy's entrance. "This won't hurt the...the baby...will it?" He asked, before going any further. "No." Billy replied, quietly. "Now please, just fuck me." Dic grinned and pushed in nice and slow, the way he knew Billy liked. "Oh yeah..." Billy moaned. Dic grunted as he pushed himself all the way into Billy and then slowly started to move. Billy rocked back onto him, meeting Dic with each thrust, and gasping every time Dic's cock brushed his prostate. "Fuck...more...please..." Billy moaned. Dic grunted as he increased the rhythm. "Like this?" He asked. Billy squealed with pleasure and rocked back harder onto Dic. "Fuck! Yes!" He shouted. "Yeah...you like this." Dic mumbled into Billy's ear, taking one hand and lightly spanking Billy's bare ass. "Shiiiit!" Billy moaned. "Do it again!" Dic grinned and licked his lips as he smacked Billy's ass again and again. "Fuck...feels so good." Billy moaned, reaching a hand down below and grabbing his own cock, pumping himself in sync with the rhythm of Dic's thrusts. "Fuck Billy..." Dic groaned. "You feel so fuckin' good around me...Sqeeze me...Squeeze me hard." Billy was all to happy to oblige and clenched his anal muscles tightly around Dic's cock. Dic practically cried out in pleasure, thrusting into Billy even harder. "Oh Dic! Yeah!..." Billy cried. "Fuck yeah! Just like that! Keep doin' that! Oh God!" Dic was right at the edge, about to spill over, but he wanted to wait for Billy. He began slowing his thrusts to hold off his climax, but Billy wouldn't allow it. "Fuck! Don't stop!" He shouted, rocking back onto Dick even harder. "Don't you dare stop!" Dick couldn't slow himself now. He was to far gone. He began thrusting into Billy harder once more. "Fuck, Dic! Yes! Yes! Yes! Just like that!" Dic grunted and fucked Billy harder as he felt his orgasm getting closer and closer. Billy started to shout with pleasure. " Oh! That's it! That's it! That's it!" He yelled. "Oh Fuck! Right there, Dic! Right there! Hit that spot right there! Oh Shiiiiiiiiiit!" Dic groaned loudly and hit Billy's sweet spot with everything he had. Billy squirmed beneath him. "Oh yeah, Dic! Almost there! Almost there!" He screamed. "Don't Stop! Don't Stop! Don't Sto..Oh Fuuuuuuuuck!" Billy shouted as he came, shooting his hot load over his working hand. "Shhhhiiiiiiiiit!" Dic groaned out as he too climaxed inside of Billy's spasming asshole. They stayed like that for a while, panting to catch their breath, but finally Dic pulled out of Billy, slowly and laid back, pulling the blonde boy back with him. "Feel better now?" He whispered in Billy's ear. Billy nodded. "Yeah a little." He replied, lying back against Dic's chest and listening to his heart beating rapidly inside his chest. "Billy?" Dic asked after they had both caught their breath and were lying in bed, snuggling up next to each other. "Yeah?" Billy muttered. "What are the chances that that kid yer carryin' is mine?" Billy sighed. "You're lookin' at a one out of five chance, Dic." He said. "I wouldn't get my hopes to high if I were you." Dic tilted his head to look Billy in the eye. "I won't get'em to high.." He promised. "But I'll still have some hope." He kissed Billy's forehead and pulled him up against him. "Goodnight, Billy." He whispered in his ear, and grinned when he heard that sweet voice reply back. "Goodnight Dickhead." He chuckled at hearing the nickname Billy had given him, then kissed Billy's earlobe before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. TBC :) If ya'll like it. Feedback Please! Tell me what you think and what you wanna see happen next :) Stay tuned 3 


End file.
